The present invention refers to an injection molding machine for manufacture of molded parts with at least a first injection unit for injecting melt into a first mold cavity and a second injection unit for injecting melt into a cavity of a second mold.
Many injection molded plastic molded parts (“parts” meaning objects formed within a mold cavity) consist of more than one material and are manufactured in several consecutively arranged injection molding operations. Particularly with small molded parts the close temporal sequence of various casting processes and low dimensional tolerances lead to high demands on the design of an injection molding machine.